Won't You Be Kind To Me?
by Mira Sasaki
Summary: "The hardest part of a journey is at its start. Who will your heart call to, how will it all end? Who will be there to meet me at the end of the path? And who as it begins? I want it to be... you."
1. Chapter 1

She would find him tonight. And tell him everything.

The gravel was damp and muddy as Lyra walked along the paved roads of Goldenrod. The sun was setting, the clouds finally parting. She took it as a sign, or rather forced herself to. She needed some kind of hope, anything to get her to him. As shy as she was, her legs surely wouldn't follow her heart without some sort of comfort, resolve.

Lyra decided she would not let tonight be like the other nights. This would not be one she'd always regret. One of the nights where her heart ached to see him, but just couldn't connect with her body, it seemed. Couldn't force her to move. The feeling was so heavy, it seemed impossible some days to even function...

Her dear Togepi she'd been cradling in her arms stirred, and she pet it gently, soothing it back to sleep. The tiny egg Pokemon was deathly afraid of many things, a thunderstorm of course one of them. Lyra didn't mind, as exhausting as it was lulling her to sleep and calming her, as it gave her an excuse to stall even further than she already had. Or, has been. For longer than she knew.

The sky grew darker, the brightest stars coming into view, and Lyra knew she'd have to hurry. He'd be leaving soon; Nothing was binding him there, he was completely oblivious to the situation.

Not that there really was much of a "situation", though. Just a cowardly girl and her poor Togepi. Poor because she had to witness this same cycle every night. The cycle of her motherly figure, her world, crying every night over some boy who spat cruel words at her at every opportunity for the longest while.

Togepi wouldn't have to watch this tonight however, as she had already fallen to sleep in Lyra's arms. This comforted Lyra, but also made it even more nerve wracking. Who cares if she had to do this alone, but even so she didn't want to be by herself, as embarrassed as she was to take out Togepi or any of her other Pokemon.

After several minutes of running, Lyra finally stepped into her most favorite place.

The fountain bubbled, cascading with light, more calming than the ocean waves of Olivine. Grass rustled and was specked with dew, sparkling to match the stars in the heavens. The ground had already dried for the most part, the brick paths clean and bright orange below the moon.

It was all so inviting, so perfect. It was the ideal place to meet him, she thought.

Lyra knew in her heart he'd be here tonight, as he once confided in her that this was one of the best places to be in Johto. She'd hoped his taste hadn't changed since their last talks, as long ago as they were.

Placing her Togepi in her bag, Lyra foud a bench to relax in, and re-fastened the elastics in her hair. She only wished she knew what he thought of her hair how it was. Were the pigtails childish? She couldn't blame him for thinking so, she was 16 after all, and it was unbecoming of a trainer with at least some potential to act so silly.

But would he forget her if she decided to axe the look? Lyra smiled, thinking how nice an elegant ponytail and fringe might look. Maybe she could find a nice chiffon dress to pair it with. She could become feminine, be rid of her silly worn overalls. In short, maybe she could truly get him to like it. To like her, perhaps. The thought made her heart stir. How she wished for someone to talk to besides Togepi, who hardly understood matters of the heart if at all. Lyra had her mother, of course, but she would never understand. All Lyra had said about him was that he was the most wonderful person, always seeing beyond his shortcomings and usually cruel personality. It'd be like describing an entirely new person. Her mother would just laugh. She shook her head, sighing.

Moments became minutes, and minutes became hours. No one but her came along. The park was still, silent. There was a short time where the rain picked up again, but only a sprinkle; Lyra had endured it hopefully. But the red head was a no show.

Lyra cursed herself, tears stinging in her eyes. How long had this cycle been going? Of her resolving to meet him and failing? Several months? It had to have been by now. In a way she was grateful, as now she'd have time to reinvent herself to her idea. She could go shopping, find a new look, quit acting like such a child, this way to fill herself with hope would be what she'd do. But it was shallow, like everything else she'd tried, and she knew this to be true. That she should retreat, sullen, pretending this night never happened.

Lyra swallowed, standing, slowly exiting the park to the east. She had waited hours, she felt so embarrassed. Had anyone actually seen her that night, she'd have seemed a mess. Lyra flipped open her badge case, her reflection in the shining badges confirming this. As pretty as she was, her eyes were darkened underneath, her hair littered with flyaways and frizz from the humidity. Her hair bow was coming undone as well, but she really didn't care. How somber she felt, for what seemed the millionth night in a row. She couldn't even be happy with her badges. After being stricken with these feelings, his cruel words, she had been on "hiatus". She had hardly anything to show for herself, little badges and accomplishments. Her purse wasn't empty, but close enough; she couldn't live comfortably. But if she went home and her mother saw her this way, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave again.

Defeated, Lyra trudged through Ecruteak city, so dark at this point one couldn't have known where they were had it not been for the looming tower that touched the sky.

The Pokemon center was dimly lit, so she chanced a knock at the locked door.

No response. It was almost midnight after all. Lyra glanced at her pokegear, wondering who she could call at this hour, but then decided against it. She didn't even care anymore.

Within minutes, she was in the burned tower, the only unlocked "building" in the city. Gingerly, she removed her Togepi from the bag, curling around it and using the bag as a pillow.

The room still smelled of cinder and ash, charred wood and dust. The occasional ash brushed over Lyra's face, tickling her, preventing her from sleeping for a good hour as she lost herself in thought. What would her plan be for tomorrow? How would she confront Silver?

He just had to know. He had to...

But neither Lyra nor her feelings would be safe for long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm..." Lyra awoke from a dream of being at home with her mother's sweetest dessert, to the stale taste of dust in her mouth. She covered her mouth and coughed loudly, sitting upright, reaching for a bottle of fresh water from her purse and gulping it down. It had been a mistake to sleep in the tower that night, her back was sore and in knots from the hard ground.

"Wow, it's totally exposed..." Lyra gawked, just now noticing how open the tower was as she shielded her eyes from the sunlight. The walls had many holes; Some worn, some seeming as if they were clawed through.

She shuddered. It was such an eerie place, even in broad daylight. Had she not been exhausted and famished, there was no way she could have gotten to sleep that night.

Rising slowly, rubbing her sore back, she looked around her for which hole of many was the entrance. Gathering her empty bottle, and the still sleeping Togepi, she walked groggily towards the doorway.

As she approached, though, she yelped in shock before covering her mouth. A crowd of people stood at the stairway, only a yard or so from where she stood. Ducking behind a nearby pillar, Lyra begged that no one had seen her as she was. She was covered in ash and soot; she felt absolutely pathetic. What if someone were to recognize her as the girl that had saved all the Slowpoke? That faced Team Rocket, even if only for something silly like taking back... A well? She was still a local hero for it. Someone would be bound to notice. Lyra would be mortified.

Pondering her options, she sighed. There wasn't anywhere to run even despite all the holes; someone would see her.

"I guess I could, uhm... Kill some time for a while..." Lyra bit her lip nervously, eyeing the staircase to the lower level of the tower. "It... Wouldn't hurt for just a little bit, would it?" She laughed, very quietly, her small noise bringing ash down from the ceiling.

Forcing herself to hold a cough, she hurriedly ran towards the staircase, afraid of the tower but even more so of the townsfolk outside. She was a train wreck. A homeless, idiot girl who brought her fate upon herself. She could at least hide it. In a destroyed, just as pitiful tower.

_CRACK!_ Just as suddenly as she heard it, she was falling.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed, falling through the floor for seconds that seemed like hours. She "at last" hit the floor with a loud _THUD!_ and prayed nobody had heard. Her body ached, and she winced when she tried to stand. She had pretty much fallen on her face, and it stung, the surrounding ash only irritating it further.

Blinking, she suddenly remembered her bag. Her Togepi. Where was she? Disregarding any pain, her free arm felt around her, scrambling to lift the fallen planks and save her beloved.

"Togepi!" Lyra yelled frantically, dust gathering in her throat. As soon as she had, she felt the strap of her bag on the floor. Sighing in relief, she pulled it to her, cradling it in her arms.

And then, dropped it to the floor when she realized it was empty.

Her throat dry, she curled up in a ball, and cried. Cried into her bag for several minutes, thinking the worst must have happened.

"Oh Togepi... I'm so sorry... I love you..." She sobbed, gasping from the sharp pains she still felt throb in her face and chest from the fall.

For several minutes she remained on the ground, feeling so guilty, so helpless. No one had seen her, and yet, she never wanted to resurface anyway.

Thoughts of Silver crossed her mind for brief moments, bringing another sob to her throat. What would he think of her when he found out she murdered her Togepi by being reckless and dumb? She'd be an embarrassment. He'd never say yes. She could grow her hair out for a decade, adorn it with the sweetest Pecha blossoms, find the most expensive and feminine dress. She could become the Champion, hahaha. By no means would he ever even look at her again.

Not even a passing glance.

She wanted to remain in this place forever.

"Oh my god! What on earth..." She heard footsteps heavy on the tile, quickly approaching.

She wanted to die.

Shriveling up inside, she hoped he would only glance at the debris, leaving her to wallow in defeat as she had last night.

But luck couldn't be on her side even once. Without hesitating, the man who had run to her began dragging the boards off of her, far stronger than she, freeing her from underneath.

Her eyes, closed from exhaustion and embarrassment, cracked open to look up at the man. Her vision clouded over too soon, and all she could see was a blur of wispy blonde, deep purple amidst pale white. He contrasted so profoundly against the dark, gloomy interior of the tower, she kept her eyes on him to keep her from being afraid. It was so dark...

"You look... like... An angel?" Lyra coughed, and all at once changed from afraid, to humored, giggling as best she could as she began to drift off, her eyes drooping, throat heavy with dust.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl lay at his feet, motionless, covered in soot, her denim overalls stained with grime, her white cap nearly black. She slept peacefully, though her face betrayed her seemingly serene slumber, tears still staining her cheeks and brimming under her lashes.

He sighed, briskly running a hand through his hair, watching her with a gentle but irritated gaze. Were she awake, he might be fuming at her for, well, falling through the floor and ruining part of this ancient landmark, but somehow he pitied her. She looked exhausted, lying still as stone. What could have possibly possessed her to enter a place such as this alone, anyway?

He shifted slightly, thinking of the possibility of another in the room with them, but shook his head. Ecruteak wasn't home to anyone he did not personally know, and all the citizens were kindly, benevolent folks, many elderly. And, even the most abhorred criminals wouldn't dare step foot into such a dark, desolate place.

So why was she here?

It was different for him. He knew every inch of this town, explored and maintained it on a day to day basis. He even gave tours of the tower, in fact, but only of a small part of the ground floor. No townsfolk dared venture any farther. Clearly, her fall had been an accident. But, why would she venture here alone? Was she just stupid, impaired, fearless? Dangerous? Morty groaned at the thought of having to deal with more of them...

Standing, brushing dirt off his white pants, he slung the girl over his shoulder, her bag grasped in his hand, he supporting her with the other. Though, she was so light, it was hardly necessary.

"Have you ever eaten once in your life?" He smiled dryly, feeling worse for the lady by the moment. Despite the damage that had been done, it was clear that she needed help. She didn't seem to want to wake anytime soon, so that would make deciding what to do easier. He could figure something out, and perhaps even have time to give the tour today as well.

Still, it was kind of funny, he thought as he scaled the stairway with ease. "This will be interesting once you wake." A real smile streaked his face for a moment. Nothing strange really happened around here, this was at least something. He spent all his time waiting, watching, managing the town, that was mostly all. As peaceful as it was, he would never be entirely opposed to a little something to talk about.

His smile vanished as a deafening CREAK! struck through the room. Covering her head as best he could, he bolted through the room, part of the remaining ceiling collapsing behind him. Coughing, his eyes strained, he only looked forward, hoping this girl had not caused both their untimely demises.

At length he cleared the stairs, as the last board fell. The next challenge would be to make it through this partway collapsed floor to the exit.

He groaned, slumping his shoulders, but only a bit from his normally erect posture. Had she been any heavier, this would be tiresome. But, he was not one to mope, and so made his way confidently and carefully through the tower he adored and knew so well. It was still early enough for the tower to be dimly lit, rays of light piercing the dark floor from the holes torn in the ceiling. Using this, he was able to make it near the door, almost.

Almost because someone was waiting for him. Or her. Or, them.

The blonde looked warily ahead at the figure for a moment, but then sighed once he realized their identity. It was only a fan girl of his, so they were called. She was of short stature and had a high, platinum and voluminous ponytail, dressed in some of the most feminine attire possible, donning a red miniskirt and tank.

The girl turned towards the sound of his footsteps, staring keenly ahead, then grinned instantly at the sight of him, running inside to meet him.

"Matsuba! Matsubaaa! I've been waiting all day!" She laughed, looking only straight ahead to him. He panicked. This girl was going to get herself killed for being so careless. There were holes all across the floor, if she was lucky she'd only leave with a twisted ankle, but at the rate she was running, she would practically jump into the hole the other reckless lass had made.

But she did not notice, continuing onward without a care, her hair bouncing along with each step she took towards them.

Realizing what must be done almost too late, the man leapt forward across the floor, knocking the running girl onto the ground, the grime covered girl falling from his shoulder beside her with a loud thud!.

As the platinum haired lass winced, rubbing her head, the other awoke immediately, her expression one of terror. She looked as if she had been pulled straight from the climax of a horror film. With a scream, she stood, bolting out of the room to the entrance.

Matsuba stood, bewildered by her actions. She had only fallen, was she really so frightened? But it didn't matter, what would the citizens think if they saw her?

He lunged forward, panting, attempting to stop her but to no avail. She wailed, such a loud sound from a tiny famished girl, fleeing from the burned tower into broad daylight.

The townspeople gazed upon her in shock and horror. Hadn't Matsuba sworn that the tower was safe, that ghosts and monsters weren't real, or at the very least not in his beloved tower?

"Wh-What the hell is-" A woman started, but was cut off by her own and the other's shrieks as Lyra ran straight at them, parting and dissolving the crowd into a frantic mess.

By the time he had made it out, the distraught lass was on her knees, holding her head, exhausted and dizzy from her sudden start.

He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, at a loss. What was to be done now? For the moment, the tranquility of the town he so loved had been disturbed indefinitely after her stunt.

"The smart thing to do would be allow her to run. Though..." He watched her from afar, gaining on her as she sat motionless.

The girl looked up, and the next instant, he was before her, standing tall and staring her down. She gulped. This was it, she would be shipped away, not even to home. They would find out who she was. It was over.

"Are you still so terror stricken, lass?"


End file.
